The purpose of this study is to determine whether Atorvastatin treatment for hyperlipidemia can safaely be administered to Type II Diabetes Mellitus patients also taking Troglitazone. Liver enzymes changes and the effect of this combined therapy on triglyceride and other lipoprotein levels will be assessed.